Conventional known vehicle lights can include a lens cover, a housing, and at least one LED light source unit disposed in a lighting chamber defined by the lens cover and the housing. One example thereof is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4270153.
FIG. 1 shows a vehicle light 200, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4270153. The vehicle light 200 can include three LED light source units 210, heat conduction members 220, a heat sink 230 connected to the three LED light source units 210 via the corresponding conduction members 220, a blower fan 250, a lens cover 260, and a housing 270 which can form a light chamber 280 together with the lens cover 260. In this vehicle light 200, an air passage 240 is formed within the space defined by the lens cover 260 and the housing 270. The heat sink 230 and the blower fan 250 are arranged in the air passage 240 at respective appropriate positions.
In this vehicle light 200 configured as described above, the blower fan 250 is contained in the light chamber 280 hermetically sealed and defined by the lens cover 260 and the housing 270, without taking replacement of the blower fan 250 into consideration. Namely, as shown in FIG. 1, the vehicle light 200 does not have a dismountable structure. Accordingly, even if there is a need to replace the blower fan 250 with a new one when the blower fan 250 has been damaged, the replacement operation cannot be done with ease due to the sealed structure(s).
Furthermore, the above vehicle light 200 is intended to be used as a headlight for an automobile, for example, and accordingly, the optical axes of the respective LED light source units 210 are required to be adjusted as a headlight. However, the structure of the headlight 200 is not designed to take such optical axis adjustment into consideration. Accordingly, this prevents adjustment of the optical axes of the LED light source units 210 after assembly of the light.